Life Changes in Many Ways (B1)
by AthenaRose2017
Summary: Skyleiann Urameshi thought that her life was good, until the day her brother "died". After losing her brother, getting him back, and training with him, Skyleiann now has to go through trials and error with her brother and a few friends. With a tournament coming up, one question remains. Will Skyleiann survive?
1. Surprised to be Dead

" _Yusuke! No! Yusuke!" I yelled as I looked at the body of my brother._

 _I watched as Yusuke's body was loaded into the ambulance, and so was the kid that he saved. I couldn't believe that my brother was dead. My head is spinning, and I feel like I'm about to throw up._

Today was supposed to be like any other day. I guess you could say that fate had other plans. I'm getting ahead of myself, aren't I? Let me back up, and start over. My name is Skyleiann Urameshi, but please call me Skye. I go to school, like a normal person, except I always get bullied by some of the teachers because of my brother. That's right, my brother is Yusuke Urameshi. He's known as the badass of the school, but to me, he's just my brother. Our mother is an alcoholic and she's never home, so Yusuke and I have had to raise each other. I think that's why he is the way he is, but it could also be because people look down on him. Sorry if I'm ranting, but my head is spinning. Let's start from the beginning shall we.

The day started off as normal as it could be. Yusuke and I went to school, but I was the only one that actually went to class. Yusuke decided to hang out on the roof. The only reason I know that he hangs out on the roof is because our friend, Kayko, always goes to find him to try to get him to go to class. I decided to follow her, and when I finally reached the roof, and I was that I did because I saw Kayko slap the hell out Yusuke. I laughed my ass off, and high-fived Kayko when she walked by me.

"Way to go, twin." I laughed at Yusuke.

Yes, you heard me right. Yusuke and I are twins. Our mom was confused as well because she thought that she was just having a son, but instead she ended up having a son and a daughter. Sometimes I wonder how we're related, but then you piss us off, and that's how everyone knows we're twins. I left Yusuke on the roof, and was going to my next class, but stopped when I heard 2 girls talking to Kayko.

"You haven't heard the latest news yet, Kayko. He's super tough, and kills for fun." one of the girls started.

I had to cover my mouth because that was far from the truth. My brother is tough, but he wouldn't kill anyone.

"Yeah! And if you cross him, he'll whistle for two thousand bad guys! With guns!" the other girl finished.

See what I mean. Everybody thinks Yusuke is this big bad guy, but in reality he's just misunderstood. I wanted to say something, but Kayko beat me to it, but I couldn't keep quiet after the girls said that they would know more about Yusuke.

"I hate to interrupt, but you girls know nothing about my brother. I would suggest that you keep your comments to yourself, and if you or anyone else has a problem with that, then please come find me." I growled as I came up next to Kayko.

The 2 girls gave me a scared look before they ran off.

"You know, they'll probably hide from you now too." Kayko told me with a sigh.

"I'm fine with that, as long as they keep their mouths shut about my brother, then I don't care." I told her before walking off.

I just so happened to walk past a window and see Yusuke leaving. I ran off after him, and ran into him as he was leaving our house.

"What the hell? Why aren't you in school?" Yusuke asked.

"I saw you leave, and missing one day won't kill me." I replied.

Yusuke just gave me a look before grinning. I knew what that grin meant.

"Looks like I'm rubbing off on you, sis." Yusuke said as we walked through town.

"Maybe just a little." I said back with a grin of my own.

Unfortunately our grins turned to frowns as Kuwabara and his friends circled us. We glared at them, but made sure that we were standing back to back. I knew that Kuwabara wouldn't dare hit me, but I'm not too sure about his friends.

"Urameshi." Kuwabara said, and I didn't know if he was talking to me or my brother.

"Hey Kuwabara, you're conscious. I'm not used to that." Yusuke said.

I knew what he was talking about because I had walked into their fight. I knew that my brother fought a lot, but he only did it if people stepped to him.

"That was a cheap-shot last time and I was only knocked out for a little bit, okay? Now I'm back and I'm gonna beat your face up so bad even kittens won't look at ya!" Kuwabara yelled in my brother's face.

I knew that this was going to get ugly, so I took a step back, only to bump into Kuwabara's friends. They didn't seem to pay any attention to me, so I took that as my cue to move out of the way. I guess Yusuke noticed because he smirked at Kuwabara.

"So sorry you caught me on such a bad day! It makes me a real jerk!" Yusuke shouted before he started beating the hell out of Kuwabara.

"I feel better!" Yusuke sighed before walking over to me.

I just smiled at him, and we continued our walk. I didn't know what was running through his head, but I've never seen my brother like this. Before I knew it a ball rolled to Yusuke's feet, and a little boy came running over to us. Yusuke scolded him, and then he started making funny faces. I couldn't contain my laugh, and then Yusuke told the kid to get lost and that it wasn't safe for him to play on the street. Yusuke and was walking across the walk-way, and when we looked back, the kid was still playing ball near the road.

"Damnit, what's the use? The kid can get smashed by a car for all I care!" Yusuke growled.

I just shook my head. Before we knew it, the kid had kicked the ball into the road, and was going to go get it.

"Whoa! Watch out, kid! Don't go into the road! Hey!" Yusuke yelled as he ran into the road to save the kid from the car that was speeding his way.

"Yusuke!" I yelled as my brother was hit by the car.

I ran to my brother's body, dropped to my knees, and cried. I couldn't believe that he did that. I couldn't believe that he's dead. I was finally able to go home, but I didn't want to go. I knew that I had to do my best to stay strong, but I knew in my heart, that it wouldn't be easy.

At my brother's wake, people were coming up to my mother and I and bowing to us. I knew that some of the people were only coming because they were probably getting extra credit. See, now I'm sounding like my brother. I was about to head to my room, when I heard Kayko yelling for my brother. I walked toward her, and hugged her. She hugged me back and we both just stood there and cried.

We pulled apart when I heard Kuwabara shouting. He was wanting my brother to come out and fight him. I was shocked that he came, but I was also glad. When his friends finally dragged him away, I walked away from the house. I saw the little boy and his mother show up, and I was happy to see that he was alright. I heard what the little boy told his mom, and I couldn't help the sad smile that graced my lips.

After everyone left, I went to my room, changed clothes, fell on my bed, and finally let my emotions out. I cried my eyes out. I don't know what to do now. My brother isn't here, and I'm all alone.

"I may not say this as much as I should, but I love you Yusuke." I said as I looked at the moon.

I turned over, and had just closed my eyes, when I swear I heard, "I love you too, sis." A smile crept onto my face, and I fell into a peaceful sleep.


	2. Koenma Appears

I tossed and turned all through the night. I couldn't get my head to stop spinning. I swear that I'm not going to be able to sleep again, until I stop grieving. All of a sudden, I felt someone sit on my bed. I rolled over to face that side, and I swear I felt Yusuke touch my cheek. Yusuke somehow found his way into my dream, and he told me not to worry, because he was coming back. I believed him, and I hugged my brother. He hugged me back.

"I miss you, bro." I whimpered to Yusuke.

"I know and I miss you too, sis." Yusuke told me back.

When we pulled away, Yusuke wiped my tears before telling me that he had to go. I didn't want him to leave, but I knew that I would see him soon.

"I love you bro." I told Yusuke.

"I love you too, sis." Yusuke told me before he left my dream.

After he left, I fell into a deep sleep, and didn't wake up until I heard my mom and Kayko talking downstairs. I got up, got dressed, and headed out to see Kayko. Kayko and I talked about our dreams, and I found that our dreams were really similar. I was glad that I had someone to talk to because all of this was hard to handle.

Kayko went into town with her "friends", and I use the term friends very lightly. I still don't trust them, but I think they are good for Kayko. I decided to stay home because I wasn't up for dealing with people's pity. I know I sound like a bitch, but you would understand if you saw the way people looked at me when Yusuke was here. I'm not dealing with that today or any day for that matter.

I finally decided to go into town because I needed to pick up a few things, and I'm glad I did because Kayko's "friends" ran past me, and left Kayko behind. I looked back at them, and then looked ahead of me.

"What the hell was that all about?" I asked myself out loud.

When I looked back at Kayko, I noticed that Kuwabara was headed her way. I started heading her way as well, and by the time I got to her, she had just slapped Kuwabara.

"What the hell, Kuwabara?" I asked as I stood next to Kayko.

"Listen guys, it's me, Yusuke." Kuwabara/Yusuke told us.

Kayko and I looked at each other, before looking back at Kuwabara/Yusuke. We knew that he was telling the truth. I had to keep myself from crying because it was nice to hear from my brother. Kayko and I listened as Yusuke gave us his message. I was extremely happy that he was coming back.

After talking to Yusuke, Kayko and I ran back to my house. When we got there, my mom beat us on opening the door. Kayko went to tell my mom that Yusuke was coming back, but my mom said that he was already back. We gave her a confused look, before she told us that some color had come back to Yusuke's cheeks, and that his heart was beating, even though it was slow.

Kayko, my mom, and I all shared a small smile before we hugged each other. I'm glad that Yusuke is coming back to us, but I wonder what ordeal he has to go through. I hope he can handle it, and if I know my brother, I know he can handle it. I decided that it was time for bed, so I headed to my room.

"I hope you know what you're doing bro. Please be careful." I whispered as I looked out at the moon.

I didn't hear a reply, but I know that he heard me. I'm going to sleep, and maybe all of this will be over when I wake up.


	3. Kuwabara: A Promise between Men

Kayko and I were walking home from school the next day, and just so happened to run into bullies. I knew who they were because I've seen them when they try to beat up my brother. I also knew that because it was just me and Kayko, then there is no telling what's going to happen. I had this feeling that my brother was watching over us, so I figured he would have a hand in helping us out. I was pulled from my thoughts when Kayko was grabbed.

"Hey meathead! Let her go!" I growled, and let me tell you, I probably sound like my brother.

The guys just chuckled before one of them grabbed me as well.

Naturally I struggled against the guy that held me, but I stopped when I saw Kuwabara and his friends. I was thankful that they were there, and I knew what was fixing to happen.

"Hey! Didn't your mothers ever teach you not to put your hands on a woman?" Kuwabara growled.

The bullies just laughed but they did let us go. Kayko and I thanked Kuwabara before running off. I knew that Kuwabara only helped us because he felt guilty about the day before. I went home and crashed. I figured that tomorrow would be quite hectic. When I got up the next morning, I had this feeling that I was being watched.

"I know you're there twin, and I'm glad that I have you around." I giggled as I checked myself in the mirror.

I felt my hair move, and that's what told me that Yusuke heard me, and I also knew that Yusuke was telling me that he actually was there, and that he cared for me. When I got to school, I noticed that something was off about Kuwabara and his friends. The school day went by extremely fast, and as I was walking home, I saw Kuwabara getting beat up.

"Hey!" I hollered as I ran to intervene.

The guys just laughed at me, before walking off. I helped Kuwabara up. Kuwabara thanked me, but I just shrugged it off. I knew that my brother would want me to help people in need, and if what I overheard is true, then Kuwabara is going to need all the help he can get.

After I got home, I did my homework, fixed my mom and I something to eat, even though I knew that my mom wouldn't eat anything till she decided to stop drinking. I know that she's hurting, but she isn't the only one. After I ate, I went to sleep, and I was happy in my sleep. I was dreaming about what my brother and I did as we grew up, and I couldn't help but smile in my sleep.

I got up the next morning, ate a quick breakfast, and headed off to school. When I got to school, I overheard a few people talking about Kuwabara. They were saying that if him or his friends didn't pass the psychical science, then one of his friends' will lose their job. I shook with anger because I knew exactly which teacher that was, and I knew that since my brother wasn't here, he was going after the next person who could rival my brother. The day went by without a hitch, and I just couldn't help but pray that my brother is looking over us, and I hope he helps Kuwabara out any way he can.

When I got to school the next day, I noticed that Kuwabara's face was worse than the day or so before. I knew that he was doing this for his friends, and I was very proud of him. I hope that Kuwabara and his friends pass the psychical science test, because they don't deserve what this teacher is doing to them.

I noticed that Kuwabara was really studying, and I was extremely proud of him. I also have to take that test, but I wasn't the one being watched or threatened. I also knew that Yusuke was around here somewhere watching, and I knew that if he had anything to do with this, then he would help everyone out. The day went by all too quickly, and I knew that tomorrow was the test, and I just hope that everything works out.

The next day was a weird day because I just had this feeling that something was going to happen. I got to school late because I needed to help my mom with something. As I passed the room that Kuwabara was taking his test in, I noticed that he was doing pretty well, and I just had this feeling that Yusuke was helping him. I smiled and went on to my class. After my class, I was walking down the hall when I heard the teacher that always picks on Yusuke; tell Kuwabara that he didn't pass the test. I felt bad for him, but I ran around the corner when I heard paper crumbling and Kuwabara yelling. When I turned the corner, I saw Kuwabara about to punch the teacher, but he stopped mid-punch. I knew right then that Yusuke stopped him, and I could also feel him there.

Kuwabara let go of the teacher and walked off. He passed me and I gave him a sad smile, which he returned. When I turned around, I was in shock because the principle had grabbed the teacher and told him off. He also told the teacher that him and the other teacher that was involved, which happened to be the other teacher that hated my brother, was going to fix everything that they did to Kuwabara.

I was extremely happy about that, and I knew that if it wasn't for Yusuke, then Kuwabara could've been in extreme trouble. I'm so proud of Kuwabara and I hope that when Yusuke comes back, that he can try to be more like Kuwabara, but I know that he won't because Yusuke will always be Yusuke.


	4. Requirements for Lovers

I slept a little later today because I just decided to stay home from school. I just couldn't stand the looks that I was still getting from people, but I didn't let anyone walk all over me either. I know I won't get in trouble, and even if I did, I really don't care. When I finally got up, I got dressed and went to see my brother. I almost giggled when I saw that Kayko was trying to clean up my mother's mess, but turned around and made a mess on top of Yusuke.

"I guess my mother doesn't really care about her messes." I giggled as Kayko looked at me.

Kayko just shook her head before she freaked out about going shopping for her mother.

"I'll come with you and help out." I told her with a smile.

"Okay." Kayko replied with a smile of her own.

Kayko and I locked up before we left. For some reason, I couldn't shake this feeling that something was going to happen, but I just put it off and continued shopping with Kayko. We needed this time together because we haven't really had time because both of us are trying to get things ready for Yusuke's return.

"Uhhhh, Kayko, where is all that smoke coming from?" I asked as I looked in the direction of the smoke.

Before Kayko could answer, we heard a bunch of kids say that the smoke was coming from 4th Avenue. Kayko and I shared a look before running off in that direction. When we got to my house, it was covered in flames. I followed Kayko as she pushed her way through the crowd, and covered herself in water. I followed her actions and we headed inside to save my brother's body.

I could just hear Yusuke now. 'Why in the hell are you being stupid?' 'Get the hell out of there!' 'Forget about me and save yourselves!' If only I knew that, that really was what Yusuke was yelling at us.

Kayko and I reached Yusuke, and as we were dragging him out, a wooden beam fell in our path. Kayko and I shared scared looks before looking back at the beam. I can't believe that this is how I'm going to die, but at least I'll be reunited with my brother. As I was sorting through my thoughts, a blue light engulfed the flames and made a path for us to get out. I knew exactly who had done it, and I hope that it didn't cost him too much.

Kuwabara met us halfway and helped us get Yusuke out. I was thankful for his help, but then Kayko and I had to explain everything to him. I kept getting this weird feeling and I knew it was coming from y brother. It was a mix between anger and sadness.

"I love you twin no matter what." I whispered into the wind as Kuwabara kept trying to wrap his head around everything.

The wind blew ever so slightly and I could feel it wrap around me like someone was hugging me. After everything calmed down, my mom, Kayko, Kuwabara, and I went to our new home; which happened to be a nice apartment, and as I was getting ready for bed, I noticed that my window was slightly open.

"I know what you're trying to do twin and it isn't going to work." I giggled as I closed the window.

As I went off to sleep, I swear I heard my twin tell me that he loved me too, but I guess I'll know for sure if he pops in my dreams. Well, I guess this is good night world.


	5. Yusuke's Back

I woke up the next morning with a huge grin on my face. I just had the best dream of my life, and I think I know what it means. Yusuke told me that Kayko, Kuwabara, or I have to give him some of our life force energy to bring him back. I knew that it wasn't going to be Kuwabara because that would just be plain wrong, so that left me and Kayko. I honestly think that it should be Kayko because if I kiss my twin, it would just be weird.

"Good morning Kayko." I told her as I entered Yusuke's room.

I knew she would be here, just like every other day. She's ready for him to return just as much as I am. I hope that nothing happens today so Kayko and I can be here to bring my twin back.

"Morning Skye." Kayko said back with a smile.

I gave her a smile back before we headed off to school. The school day was going great, but that changed when Kayko and I got told that her mother was in the hospital. Kayko and I went to the hospital and I stayed with her the entire time.

"I appreciate you staying with me Skye, but you know that I'll be okay by myself." Kayko told me as she glanced up from her mother.

"I know Kayko, but you're family and family sticks together." I reminded her.

Kayko gave me a weak smile, which I returned, before we settled back into silence. I just so happened to glance at the clock, and realized how late it was. I knew that we needed to get home before time was up, but I knew that we couldn't leave Kayko's mother. Before I knew it, Kayko's mother was mumbling about Yusuke and Kayko's dream. Kayko and I shared a look before running out of the hospital and straight to my house.

"We're going to cut it too close!" I yelled as we ran up the stairs.

I guess she heard me because by the time I reached the door, Kayko had already started running to my brother. I heard the ding of the clock and saw that it was midnight. I stood at the door of my brother's room as Kayko kissed my brother. I was in shock because the glow coming from Yusuke had disappeared, but he was still asleep. We waited for a few minutes but Yusuke didn't move.

"Yusuke! Yusuke!" Kayko cried before laying her head on his bed.

I stood at the door and covered my mouth. I had hoped that we had made it in time, but I guess I was wrong. I was about to enter the room to take Kayko home, when I noticed that Yusuke was slowly getting up. Kayko looked up at Yusuke and I swear I could see a smile on her face.

"Hey." was all Yusuke could say before Kayko attacked him in a hug.

I watched the scene unfold and I am happy to see that we made it just in time. Kayko hugged me before heading home, and that's when I hugged my twin.

"You have no idea how much I missed you." I whispered as I hugged Yusuke tight.

"Actually I do, but that's for another time." Yusuke whispered back, but I knew exactly what he was talking about.

"You do realize that I could feel you around me right?" I questioned as we sat on his bed.

Yusuke just gave me a grin and I knew what that meant. It meant that he knew I was right. Yusuke followed me to my room and sat next to me when I got settled into bed.

"I'm really glad that you're back twin." I told Yusuke as I looked up at him.

"Me too sis. Me too." Yusuke said with a grin.

My eyes started to close, but I reached for Yusuke's hand because I wanted to make sure that this wasn't a dream. Yusuke gripped my hand and that told me that this was real. I slept great knowing that when I wake up, that my twin would be there. I got up the next morning, took a shower, got dressed, and headed out with Yusuke. People were looking at him funny because he was acting all cheery.

"You're scaring people bro." I laughed as we were walking past an ally.

Yusuke just chuckled before the fortune teller called us over. Yusuke and I headed over to her, but then walked off because we were going to enjoy the day.

"Why thank you." I told my brother as he held the door open for me.

Yusuke just chuckled before following after me. We were at a little coffee shop and were going to enjoy ourselves, but that changed when we saw a group of guys looking like they were waiting on someone. I almost shuddered as I looked at the guy in the middle of the group, but I couldn't shake the feeling that something was off about him. When I looked at the leader again, I noticed that he had tiny horns.

"Please tell me you see that." I whispered to Yusuke.

"You can see the horns too." Yusuke whispered back to me.

"Well duh. They are hard to miss." I hissed back.

When I glanced at Yusuke, he had his hands raised in surrender, and I gave him a small smile to let him know that I wasn't mad at him. What the hell is going on? Yusuke and I shrugged our shoulders before going back to enjoying ourselves. That dude can have scales for all I care, but he's not going to stop us from having fun.

We listened to their conversation and found out that they were waiting on Kuwabara because he was supposed to steal some magazines. Yusuke and I shared a knowing look before continuing to listen. Kuwabara and his friends finally came in the door, but nothing lasted long because the leader said something about a receipt. As the scene unfolded, we got the shock of our lives when we found out that Kuwabara had a soft spot for kittens. I thought that was the cutest thing, but Yusuke thought different.

"I guess we're going to help out aren't we?" I questioned quietly.

Yusuke didn't say a word, but he didn't have to because the look he gave me told me that we were going to help. Yusuke and I followed the guys outside and watched the scene unfold. We took our cue when the leader tried to kill Kuwabara's kitten. Yusuke jumped in at the last minute and save the kitten. Everyone was shocked and confused until Yusuke turned around. Everything seemed to freeze when Yusuke gave them a grin. I watched Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kuwabara's friends beat the hell out of the guys, but the leader decided to run. Yusuke handed me Kuwabara's cat, and ran after the leader.

"Take the cat." I told Kuwabara as I handed him his cat back before running off after my brother.

When I finally caught up to him, I saw that he was holding some type of creature in his hand. I couldn't believe my eyes. Demons are actually real, and my brother is holding one. Yusuke and I were both shocked when the fortune teller from earlier came into the tunnel or whatever the hell we were standing in. The fortune teller went on to tell Yusuke that he could be detective of the Spirit World.

"That's a fancy title." I started.

"What do they do?" Yusuke finished.

The fortune teller freaked us out by saying Yusuke's name, and then revealed herself to be Botan.

"And you must be Skyleiann. It's nice to finally meet you." Botan said as she looked at me.

"Same to you and please call me Skye." I grinned back.

"Am I in trouble?" Yusuke asked before Botan and I could continue our conversation.

We then hear a voice call to Yusuke. We ran out of the tunnel and came face to face with a toddler, who Yusuke called Koenma. He told Yusuke that he was the Spirit Detective of Earth. He then disappeared and Botan took the demon to Spirit World. Yusuke and I just stood there because we didn't know what to say or do.

"Well, so much for a little R&R." Yusuke sighed.

"That may be true, but know that I will help you any way that I can." I told him.

Yusuke looked at me shocked. I gave him a grin that told him that I was serious. Yusuke grinned back and that told me that he believed me.

"You know our lives are about to change right." Yusuke told me.

"Yep but at least we'll be together." I replied with a grin.

Yusuke chuckled before we headed home. I don't know what's going to happen now, but what I do know is that I'm going to help my brother protect the world. Guess I'll know more tomorrow.


	6. Three Monsters

I was awoken the next morning by my mother calling for Yusuke to wake up. I got up, headed into my brother's room, and watched the scene unfold.

'She's done this every day since Yusuke came back, but it beats her being passed out on the floor.' I thought to myself.

I guess Yusuke was thinking the same thing because he looked over at me and gave me a smile. I returned the smile and went to get dressed for school. It was funny seeing everyone's freaked out expressions when Yusuke, Kayko, and I started walking into school. I'm glad that people are still scared of him, but it does get annoying sometimes because Yusuke isn't really a bad guy.

"Did he really skip gym?" I mumbled as I looked around for my brother.

Gym class was great I guess, but I wasn't shocked when my brother came yawning down the hallway. He gave me a lopsided grin before we entered the classroom. Everyone's attention immediately went to us and I knew right then that something was off. Kayko then answered my unasked question and said that Yusuke wasn't a thief.

The teacher that hates my brother so much, I still can't remember his name but I really don't care too, dragged my brother into another room. I followed of course and almost slapped the teacher for punching my brother. The teacher then started talking about our mother, and both of us were fixing to hit him when Koenma showed up.

"Koenma!" Yusuke and I both shouted as we saw him appear out of nowhere.

"Have I got a big case for you. Three criminals have stolen the great artifacts of darkness from my father's vault, made slush out of the guards, and escaped to the Living World!" Koenma frantically told us.

"Can't you see I'm busy with this asshole here!" Yusuke shouted back before covering his mouth.

I couldn't help but giggle because Yusuke would never cover his mouth after saying something like that.

"Don't worry about him, Yusuke. Right now he can't see or hear us." Koenma told us.

Both Yusuke and I were relieved to hear that, but now I'm wondering about the artifacts that were stolen.

"Well, anyway, can't you call back later or something!" Yusuke shouted.

"Stupid! This is much more important! If these stolen artifacts are used to their potential, the entire living world will be in a state of chaos and suffering. Lost lives, captured souls, and a bunch of other unpleasant things. Got it?" Koenma told Yusuke.

I had to bite my tongue to keep from laughing because hearing someone else call Yusuke stupid was the funniest thing ever. It's about time someone else calls him that besides me.

"I'm not going anywhere for some dumb theft case until I clear up my own, okay?" Yusuke said back.

"Well, there's your culprit right there! Take out your Psychic Spy-Glass and look into his left pocket." Koenma instructed Yusuke.

I watched as Yusuke did as Koenma said, even though I had no idea what he was talking about.

"I don't believe it!" Yusuke gasped.

Yusuke then handed me this small spy-glass and I was shocked to see that the missing items were in this teacher's pocket.

"Now hurry up and do your thing!" Koenma shouted before time started again.

I watched as Yusuke proved that he was innocent and almost fell over when he told Koenma that the teacher was going to pay. Koenma then explained something about spirit energy and Yusuke's index finger, but I got confused so I just stood by and watched. Koenma then called it Yusuke's Spirit Gun after he shot the stupid teacher.

Koenma then explained more about the spirit energy and everything else before telling us more about the artifacts. I shivered as he explained each one because one seemed worse than the other. Yusuke and I then started walking around town and I giggled at Yusuke for getting frustrated easily.

"What the hell?" I questioned as I looked at the sky since it had turned red.

Yusuke and I shared a look before going over to a crowd that had gathered around a kid that "fainted". Yusuke and I then saw the kid's soul leave his body and I remembered Koenma saying that The Orb of Basst could capture living souls, especially those of children. See, I do pay attention to details.

I then followed Yusuke as he chased after the soul, but I wasn't happy on where it led us. The damn soul led us to downtown and I'm not too keen on being in downtown. Yusuke and I were looking around when I slammed into Yusuke's back because he stopped suddenly. I looked at who he was looking at and saw horns. I figured right then that he was one of the three criminals we were looking for.

"Eep." I gasped as a thug grabbed my arm.

The thug's friends surrounded Yusuke and that wasn't the best plan because both of us beat the hell out of them.

"Damn." Yusuke growled because we lost the demon.

I knew right then that we would need another lead and I just hope that we get one soon. Yusuke gave me a look and I nodded my head. We then started heading into the woods because that's really the only other place that demons could hide. I guess the weather hates us because it started raining so Yusuke and I tried to seek shelter under a tree.

"You see that don't you?" I asked Yusuke as I stared at this bright light.

"Sure do." Yusuke replied with a grin.

We started walking to the light and what do you know, we came across all three criminals.

"Excuse me, neighbors!" I started.

All three criminals looked at us and the only one to catch my eye was the green-eyed red hair one.

"Couldn't help but notice there's no rain falling here. Maybe the next time you guys go stealing some magic toys, you should hide where it's not so obviously sunny. Just a tip." Yusuke finished.

"Who are you and how do you know about the artifacts?" one of the criminals growled.

"Give us your name!" the demon we followed demanded.

"Oh thank you, hoped you'd ask. Hello, boys! The name's Yusuke, I'm a Spirit Detective. And this is my twin, Skye." Yusuke replied.

"Spirit Detective?" one demon asked confused.

"Don't worry, he's just another one of Koenma's fools. He must have been the only human they could round up. His spirit energy is pathetic, and so is hers." another demon replied.

I was slightly offended but then I thought about and realized that he was probably right. I was shocked when the red hair demon started to walk off, but his friends weren't too happy about it and neither was my brother.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Yusuke demanded.

"Sorry. I don't have time to be arrested." the red hair demon replied.

"Stop Kurama! You can't just walk out on our plan!" another demon shouted before leaving as well.

'So, the red head's name is Kurama. It suits him well.' I thought to myself. I was pulled from my thoughts when I saw the demon that was left pull a soul from the orb. I almost got sick but Yusuke knocked the demon out to save the soul. The light cleared and the rain started to fall.

"Yusuke." I called as the demon appeared behind my brother.

Yusuke was in shock and, to be honest, so was I, that the demon was still able to stand after Yusuke punched him. The demon then transformed and he just got uglier. He then attacked my brother. I went after him, but the demon threw me next to my brother. The demon then grabbed a tree, swung it, and knocked us back a few spaces.

'I'm really going to die. Again!' 'Looks like I'll be joining my twin in the afterlife.' Yusuke and I both thought while looking up at the demon.


	7. Gouki and Kurama

I was frozen in my spot as I watched the demon beat the hell out of my brother. I didn't know what to do because Yusuke didn't want me to get involved, even though I already was. I was thankful when voices rang through the woods because the demon let my brother go. I ran to him and was thankful when Botan appeared by my side. I helped her carry my brother home and went to rest since Botan gave me orders to sleep. I woke up the next morning and went to check on my brother.

"Can everyone see you now?" Yusuke asked Botan.

I didn't hear Botan's answer because our mother said something about introducing Botan to her properly. I let a giggle slip because that was going to be fun to explain.

"Wait a minute! Where's my sister?" Yusuke asked.

"I'm right here twin." I replied as I stepped into his room.

I heard Yusuke sigh before sitting down and listening to Botan explain how she found us. I finally learned that the demon's, that almost killed Yusuke, name was Gouki. I shuddered at his name because he literally scares the hell out of me. Yusuke told me to stay inside, but he knew just as well as I did that I wasn't going to listen. Botan then convinced me to stay with her, and Yusuke used that as his escape.

"I'm sorry about this but it's for your own good." Botan told me.

"You do realize that if he dies again, then it's all your fault, right?" I bit back.

I guess that got to Botan because the next thing I know, we're throwing a log at Gouki. Gouki then came after us, but we ended up behind my brother. He shoved a log into Gouki's mouth and then shot his Spirit Gun. To say seeing it again is wicked, is an understatement. The souls returned to their rightful bodies and I was glad that one demon was down, but I was worried about the other two.

Botan and I were helping Yusuke walk through town when his watch started going off. I knew that it meant one of the other two demons were near but didn't know which one. Yusuke and I were shocked to see Kurama, but we were even more shocked when he asked for three more days before saying that then he'll give up the Forlorn Hope. Botan thinks that it's a trap, but I think that there's more to it.

I had this feeling that we were being watched, so after Yusuke, Botan, and my mother left the room, I lightly leaned out the balcony door, and looked around. I just so happened to glance up and saw a figure standing on the roof of the other building. I had the feeling that it was Kurama, so I gave him a smile and a light wave, before going back inside to eat. Three days passed rather quickly and I went with Yusuke to meet with Kurama.

"Why are we at the hospital?" I asked Yusuke.

"You came." Kurama told us before we followed him inside.

Kurama led us to this room with a beautiful woman in it, and my gut told me that it was someone dear to him.

"Hey there, it's been such a long time since you brought a friend with you." the woman said as she sat up.

"It's all right Mother. You don't have to sit up!" Kurama told the woman frantically.

'Mother.' Yusuke and I both thought.

"It's not so bad. I'm feeling well today." his mother said.

"Shall I peel an apple for you?" Kurama asked.

"No. I'm not hungry." his mother replied.

"Please eat, mother. You'll never get well without nutrition." Kurama pleaded.

"Yes of course. It's just hard to remember all these things, Suichi." his mother said.

"Well try hard. I need you to get well quickly." Kurama told his mother.

Yusuke and I shared a look because we were both confused. We thought that his name was Kurama, not Suichi. If Kurama is a demon then maybe Suichi is an alias, or it could be his human name. I remember hearing one of the demons say that Kurama was hiding among us humans. I guess I'll know soon because Kurama led me and Yusuke up to the roof to explain.

Kurama told us that Suichi was his human name and that he was sort of deceiving his mother. Yusuke wasn't following but I was. I told you that I'm a tad bit smarter than my twin. Kurama then told us that his truest name is Yoko and that he was a fox, or rather, a Spirit Fox. I'm still confused but I'm going to let him finish so I can understand better.

Kurama then went on to tell us about his mother falling ill and I learned that the other demon with Kurama and Gouki was named Hiei. I shuddered at his name because he creeps me out. As Kurama's story came to a close, we all ran back inside to see that his mother was about to die. At that moment, I just wanted to reach out and hug him because he was about to lose his mother.

I stayed off to the side and watched as Kurama activated the Forlorn Hope. I was shocked that Kurama was going to give his life to save his mother's because then she was going to grieve. I was shocked even more when Yusuke said for the mirror to take his life instead.

"Yusuke!" I screamed as a bright light covered the whole roof.

I ran over to my brother and was happy that he was alive. I wanted to slap him because he would've left me and our mom again, but then again, I was proud that he was looking out for some else besides himself and me. As we left the hospital, I peeked my head in to check on Kurama's mom. I was happy that she was better and I hope that she stays well.

"It's Skye, right?" Kurama asked as he got my attention while I was leaving.

"Yeah. I'm glad that your mother is going to get out of here soon." I replied.

Kurama gave me a smile, which I returned. Kurama was about to say something, but my brother's voice calling my name stopped him.

"I hope to see you around." I told him before running off to catch up with my brother.

I didn't hear what Kurama said but right now, my main focus is helping Yusuke defeat Hiei, who creeps me out and get the last artifact. I hope we're ready for this.


	8. The Three Eyes of Hiei

I barely got any sleep last night, but I'm really trying to keep my eyes open. Yusuke drug me to the roof with him and Botan, and Botan told me to sit down and rest. I did as she asked, but I couldn't shake this feeling that we were being watched. I shook the feeling off and relaxed. Before I knew it, Yusuke was shaking me awake and we headed back into the school.

"Sorry old man!" Yusuke yelled as he dragged me out of the principle's office.

"Where are we going?" I questioned as we ran.

"Hiei's only a mile away." Yusuke replied.

Botan caught up to us and told us that Hiei has kidnapped Kayko and won't return her unless we give him the other two artifacts. I figured that he would go for Kayko because she's an easier target than me. We arrived at Hiei's hideout and I was starting to get creeped out again.

Yusuke then yelled for Hiei and when he showed up, I almost jumped out of my skin. Hiei then gave us Kayko, but I knew that something was off. Yusuke then went to attack Hiei but missed by a long shot.

"He disappeared." Yusuke gasped in shock.

"Actually twin, he moved faster than you think." I said.

Yusuke and Botan gave me look but I just shrugged my shoulders. Hiei then taunted Yusuke and told us that Kayko was still his. We looked closer at Kayko and saw a third eye trying to open. I told you something was off when he gave us Kayko back. Botan then started doing something to keep the eye from opening while Hiei taunted Yusuke some more. I didn't know what to do, so I placed my hands over Botan's and made her energy stronger.

"What are you doing, Skye?" Yusuke asked concerned.

"I'm helping Botan. What does it look like I'm doing? Just kick his ass for us." I grunted.

Yusuke and Hiei started to fight and I thought that Yusuke was actually going to win, but then Hiei started to transform, and the demon in Kayko started to react. Botan and I got shocked, which made us stop for a split second, before going back to keeping the third eye closed. Botan and I were getting cut, but we both knew that we had to keep trying for Kayko's sake.

Botan and I were shocked when Kurama joined us, but I was happy for his help. Not too long after Kurama joined us, Yusuke followed and gave Kayko the antidote. Poor girl has been through enough for one day, but it was funny watching Kurama and Yusuke argue. All of us went our separate ways and I was glad to be home.

Yusuke, Kayko, Botan, and I went to school the next day, and I laughed along with Yusuke when Botan told us that Koenma got a hundred spankings. I know I shouldn't be laughing but come on, it is a little bit funny. I almost fell off the roof, above the door leading to the roof, when Yusuke ran after Kayko. I wonder when Yusuke will tell her what's going on. I guess we'll see soon enough.


	9. The Search Begins

Yusuke and I were trucking up some stairs and I couldn't help but giggle at the face that he was making. Yusuke was pissed off that he wasn't going to get a relaxing three day weekend, but I was actually happy because I was finally going to meet my pen-pal. Her name is Yasmine and she's Genkai's granddaughter. We've been pen-pals for quite some time now, and I'm stocked that we get to finally meet. When we finally reach the top, we saw a shit load of people.

"I'm guessing we're not the only ones wanting to meet her." I whispered to Yusuke.

"Looks that way sis." Yusuke whispered back.

"Urameshi!" we heard someone holler.

"Kuwabara!" Yusuke and I exclaimed in shock.

Kuwabara then went on to tell us about his abilities getting in the way of his fighting, but I couldn't really focus because I saw my pen-pal looking around. I left the two boys and went to talk to her.

"Are you Yasmine?" I asked cautiously.

"Yeah. Are you Skye?" Yasmine asked back.

"The one and only." I replied.

We both squealed before hugging each other. We chatted away like we've known each other our whole lives before everyone started to go quiet. I then took notice of the older woman standing in front of the crowd and knew right then that she was Genkai. I was happy to be in her presence and Yasmine told me that we would get to watch how all of this plays out.

I watched as everyone pulled out a little white packet and giggled as I watched everyone open theirs. I noticed that some paper was red and the others were white. Yasmine explained that if you had enough spirit energy then you could turn the paper red, but if you didn't then it stayed white. I was still a bit confused, but then I thought about some more and it made sense.

I watched as Genkai handled this two idiots that thought that they deserved a chance just because they were strong fighters.

"Remind me not to piss your grandmother off." I told Yasmine after Genkai blasted the two idiots.

"Trust me, I'm with you on that." Yasmine said back.

Both of us followed after Genkai and I was shocked to see video games in the next room. I listened as Genkai explained what each game would measure and I wasn't too shocked when Yusuke beat Kuwabara on the punching game.

"Please tell me that we're not going to go through that." I whined to Yasmine as we stood in front of the forest.

"I can't say that we won't but I know my grandmother and she'll lead us out so we won't be in there long." Yasmine said.

Yasmine and I followed after Genkai and I laughed as we passed my twin.

"See ya soon twin." I laughed.

I heard Yusuke grumble something but I didn't quite catch it. We made it to the tree and just waited. I leaned against the tree, closed my eyes, and focused on my twin. I watched as Yusuke fought against this vampire type bat and knew that he would knock his lights out. I couldn't believe that Yusuke was late but I'm glad that he's safe now that he reached the tree. Genkai decided to make an exception and let Yusuke join the others. I hugged my twin and he spun me around.

"Now remember, we have to keep our eyes open for Rando." I whispered to Yusuke.

"I know sis. I know." Yusuke whispered back.

I wonder what Genkai has planned for the others next. Why does Rando want Genkai's power? Can Yusuke and Kuwabara work together to bring him down? Will I be strong enough to handle whatever happens next? I guess I'll find out soon.


	10. Kuwabara's Spirit Sword

Yasmine and I followed Genkai and the eight finalists to the next destination. Genkai then explained that there was going to be a tournament between the eight finalists until only one remained. She also said that she didn't care if they left their opponent dead or decapitated. I shivered at that because I knew that I didn't want to see that happen to my twin or Kuwabara for that matter. We then entered this place, and when the doors shut behind us, we were in complete darkness.

"Hey! What's wrong with the lights?! I don't like that lady!" Kuwabara exclaimed.

"Yeah, Grandma! What? Do you expect us to fight in the dark?" Yusuke asked.

I shook my head, even though no one could see me because Yusuke just asked a dumb question. Why else would she brings us in this room and there be no light?

Genkai then explained that, that's exactly what she wanted the finalists to do after a lamp lit up. She said something about using their Spirit Awareness and for once, I actually understood. My twin and Kuwabara talked for a few minutes before Genkai pulled their attention back to her.

Genkai made each finalist introduce themselves and I was getting sort of freaked out by each them. The only ones I knew were Yusuke and Kuwabara and boy was I hoping that they wouldn't be fighting Rando right now. The first fight began and I told Yasmine that I thought this fight would be close. She seemed to agree and then the bodyguard won using what looked like the Spirit Gun. Yusuke and I then heard Botan and ran outside to talk to her.

Botan explained to us that it looked like the bodyguard could shoot energy out of his entire palm and still have strength to fight. I couldn't believe that because when Yusuke uses his Spirit Gun, he is completely drained. Kuwabara then ran over to us and I couldn't wait to see how this went.

"Urameshi! You can't chicken out on me!" Kuwabara yelled as he ran up to all three of us.

Will he stop yelling our last name! There are two of us Urameshi's after all.

"Oh, you're just talking with this hot girl. You punk! Kayko's supposed to be your girlfriend!" Kuwabara said before going after my twin.

I couldn't help but shake my head at the two boys.

"Calm down Kuwabara. This is Botan." I said while trying to rescue my brother.

"Nice to meet you, Kuwabara. Actually, I've seen you several times and I've been quite impressed by your actions." Botan said while sitting on her broom.

This is fixing to get good because Kuwabara is fixing to freak out.

"Hey, she's floating in the air! Urameshi! Is she a- well, you know-yeah I think she's a witch." Kuwabara stuttered.

I couldn't help but giggle because it is funny seeing Kuwabara freak out over nothing.

"Oh don't be such a dope Kuwabara. Botan's not a witch, she's the Grim Reaper, and she's my assistant as Spirit Detective." Yusuke explained.

"Detective?" Kuwabara asked completely confused and after letting Yusuke go.

"Yeah." I replied with a nod.

Kuwabara still didn't seem to believe us, but maybe Yusuke can talk some sense into him.

"You were telling me you got a pretty bad feeling from one of those guys in there, right? Well, there are these things called demons and there's a really bad one hiding in there. So my job is to figure out which one he is and keep him from getting Genkai's power." Yusuke explained.

"Gee, that sounds tough. But the important thing is that you're not cheating on Kayko with this new girl! And as for you." Kuwabara said before stepping in front of Botan.

All three of us just waited to see what he was going to do because we were all confused by his actions.

"Uh- Why are you staring at me like that?" Botan asked confused as Kuwabara looked at her with puppy eyes.

"Beautiful lady, will you be my wife? I'm a strong and fearless man I'll be good to you." Kuwabara said before noticing that there was a cigarette on his shoulder.

I had to cover my mouth because what he just said almost made me lose my lunch. I wonder how Botan is processing this.

"Are you boys happy with disqualification? If so, stay where you are." Genkai told us.

All of us ran back inside and Yasmine gave me a funny look. I introduced her to Botan and Botan filled her in on what she could. Yasmine understood and told us that she would help in any way which made my day because I knew that I couldn't handle this alone.

As the second fight got started, I had a feeling that the small monk would win. After a brief moment, the small monk walked back over to us. This guy gives me the creeps and I'm starting to wonder if he's really Rando. The third match was Kuwabara and some other dude, and my money's on Kuwabara hands down. I can't believe that I don't know these people's names, even though they introduced themselves, but I figured that I wouldn't need to know them because I wouldn't see them again after this.

We could hear Kuwabara getting his ass kicked, but then something changed and Genkai explained to us about Kuwabara's Spirit Awareness turning into a sword. I thought that sounded pretty wicked and I honestly can't wait to see Kuwabara use it more often if he sticks with us.

Kuwabara won his match and now it was Yusuke's turn. I don't know if I should be worried or not but I trust my twin and I know that he'll kick anyone's ass that stands in his way. Genkai then called my twin a dim-wit and I couldn't help the giggle that left my lips. Yusuke glared at me but I just stuck my tongue out.

"Is he getting his ass kicked or is he kicking ass?" I asked Kuwabara.

Kuwabara didn't answer me but I could tell by his face what my answer was. I listened as Botan and Kuwabara tried to figure out how Yusuke was going to win. Yasmine seemed to sense that something was wrong because she pulled me from the group.

"What's up?" Yasmine asked.

I just shook my head but she could tell by the look on my face why I was freaking out. I heard the others gasp, so I stepped closer and Botan just grabbed my arm. I knew right then that something happened to Yusuke.

"I may not be able to see you, but you better get your ass up twin or I'm coming in there!" I growled out.

I don't know if he heard me or not but I guess we'll know soon enough.


	11. Hard Fights for Yusuke

All of us waited to see what was going to happen and then I felt my twin get up. I almost lost it when the dude he was fighting said something about Yusuke thinking that he was invincible. This dude has no idea the hell we went through not too long ago and I hope my brother puts him in his place.

"He's going to win." Yasmine told me.

"I know he will." I said back.

Kuwabara, Botan, and Genkai all gasped but none of them said a word to me or Yasmine when we rejoined them. Kuwabara then said something about the dude doing judo moves on Yusuke and I almost freaked.

"How the hell can he pull this off? He can't see to make an exact hit!" I exclaimed.

Yasmine tried to calm me down but nothing was working. This may sound weird, but now I wish Kurama or Hiei were here so I wouldn't be freaking out as much. They could calm me down in a heartbeat. Yusuke then shot his Spirit Gun and boy was I glad to hear that. He hit the dude's helmet and shattered it to pieces. The dude then passed out after Yusuke explained how he hit him and I was happy that Yusuke won.

"Winner: the Dimwit." Genkai said.

This woman is going to get me killed because I giggle every time she calls him that. Yasmine joined me this time and Yusuke didn't seem to care at this moment in time. I went and hugged my twin and he just slung his arm over my shoulder.

"Nice timing twin." I said.

"Thanks, sis." Yusuke said.

Genkai then announced that Yusuke was fixing to fight again and both of us were confused. Genkai explained that we wouldn't be doing the semi-finals in the room that we were in but outside. When the doors opened, all of us covered our eyes because the light was too damn bright. We ended up at this place, what I believe is a marsh, and Genkai explained that the site was a battle where people killed each other and souls were still there, and boy did Kuwabara freak out.

"How are you holding up?" Yasmine asked.

"As good as I'm going to get." I replied.

Yasmine stuck by me because she knew that I could drop at any moment if anything upset me too much. At least I could see Yusuke's fight this time instead of leaning on everyone else to fill me in.

Yusuke was getting his ass handed to him, but what did I expect since he just got done fighting a few minutes ago, and now, he's fighting again. I just hope that Yusuke can hold his own and beat the hell out of this guy.

"How is he going to get out of this one?" Kuwabara asked as Yusuke was trying to get up after almost getting blown up.

"Now would be the time to tell him goodbye." Genkai replied.

"I've already done that once, okay!" Kuwabara exclaimed.

"I can't lose him again. I won't make it this time." I whimpered.

Yasmine glanced at me and pulled me to her. I never told her the whole story about Yusuke but after hearing this, she's probably already put everything together. Yusuke then ran past us and told Kuwabara that he had to win the tournament now and I knew exactly what he was fixing to do.

"I got you." Yasmine said as she pulled me tighter to her.

All of a sudden, Yusuke disappeared and the ninja guy ended up getting his ass kicked by his own toys. Botan and Kuwabara went to look for Yusuke and they ended up pulling him out of a mud hole. Yusuke then explained that he slipped and couldn't believe that he won the match.

"You good sis?" Yusuke asked as he walked up to me.

"I am now." I replied as he slung his arm over my shoulders.

Yusuke gave me a grin before we all turned to look at the only person left besides us. The small monk has to be Rando, there's no doubt about it now. I hope Kuwabara can handle his own and if not, then Yusuke and I have his back.


	12. Rando Rises Kuwabara Falls

As we waited for Kuwabara's match to begin, I couldn't shake the feeling that Shorin, the monk, seemed to be feeling more confident than he was before. Now, I'm scared more than ever and I hope Kuwabara pulls through. Yusuke went to try to talk Kuwabara out of his fight, but Kuwabara wasn't having it.

"What the..." Yusuke and I said at the same time.

Kuwabara knocked Shorin down with one hit, and all of us are shocked by that. Is Rando toying with us? Is Shorin really Rando?

I couldn't help but giggle at the baseball remark Kuwabara made. I hope he can keep this up because if Shorin is Rando, then he'll need everything he's got. All of a sudden, Shorin started chanting and Genkai finally spoke up and explained that the masters that could've taught Shorin the chant, have been dead for centuries.

"Old lady, you just proved something for me once and for all." Yusuke said.

"That chanters no boy." I added.

Now, we're 100% sure that Shorin is Rando. I don't know how Kuwabara can win this fight, but Yusuke and I have his back if things go south. Kuwabara went to attack, but stopped and started freaking out about being small. Shorin then picked Kuwabara up and started squeezing him. Yusuke hollered for Kuwabara to back out of the fight, but Shorin said that it couldn't be allowed.

"Kuwabara!" both Yusuke and I hollered as Shorin started messing with Kuwabara's right arm.

Kuwabara started screaming for Shorin to stop, but nothing seemed to stop him. He then broke Kuwabara's right arm, and both Yusuke and I are barely holding ourselves back from jumping in. Genkai then called the fight, and Shorin just laughed.

"You bastard!" Yusuke hollered before running to Shorin.

Shorin then threw Kuwabara and all of us were looking for him. Shorin then started chanting and we were able to see Kuwabara. All of us ran over to him and both Yusuke and I are shaking with rage. Botan then told us that she didn't know if the wounds would heal because both of Kuwabara's arms and his ribs are shattered into pieces.

"I won't die, even if all the bones in my body are broke. Remember, Urameshi? We still must fight each other." Kuwabara said before passing out.

"Yeah, buddy. That's right." Yusuke replied.

I could tell that this was getting to Yusuke more than it was me, and I hope Yusuke beats the hell out of Shorin. Shorin then walks over and starts talking but none of us care because we all know who he really is.

"Kick his ass." I told Yusuke as he got ready to fight.

"You know it." Yusuke said back.

I know this is going to be a very hard fight, but I know my twin and I know that he can win. Yusuke landed a fierce punch to Shorin and Shorin was shocked to say the least. Yusuke then landing another two punches into Shorin and it was funny seeing Shorin slightly confused.

"It appears your friend is a fool." Genkai told us.

"No. Just mad." Botan and I said together.

"I know my twin and he's very protective of the people he cares about." I told Genkai as Yusuke was heading straight to Shorin.

Yusuke then pummeled Shorin into the ground and we're all wondering if he actually won. Botan and I were happy when Shorin didn't seem to be getting up and I lightly hugged my brother. Yusuke then walked over to Genkai, who then stated about his fight not being over and Rando not being beaten so easily.

"Yes, Mr. Urameshi, you should listen to the old hag. They tend to know things. For example, that I am a demon who will not be destroyed. Most likely, she also knows that I must kill you all, as you are about to see my true form. The only real mystery is this: How will I choose to torture you?" Rando said before everything started to shake.

All of a sudden, this form came out from the ground and Yusuke had to ask what the form was. I wanted to slap him because even I knew that the form was Rando. His power is strong, but I have faith in my brother and I know that he will win. Everything has come down to this: Can my brother pull through and win? Or will Rando succeed and kill us all?


	13. Yusuke vs Rando: 99 Attacks

Did my brother really just attack Rando with no Spirit Energy behind his attack? That's not the best idea but maybe he's saving his energy for a final attack. I hope he knows what he's doing because I'm not ready to die. Rando then wrapped Yusuke in some type of thread and started swinging him around. Rando also started slamming Yusuke into the ground and anything else he could come up with.

"I can't lose him again." I whispered after Botan made the statement about Yusuke not being able to take the beating much longer.

"He'll pull through. I may not know your brother, but from what I've seen, he's one tough guy." Yasmine told me.

I gave her a sad smile but it let her know that I appreciated what she said. Yusuke is tough and he'll win this fight. Rando decided to hang my brother upside down from a tree and kept asking him how he was feeling. Why the hell does it matter? He's only going to kill us so why keep asking the same damn question.

"What the hell?" I asked as the water under Yusuke started to bubble.

"What the hell are those?" Yusuke asked as a huge fish type thing jumped out of the water before going back in.

"I brought them from the depths of Spirit World. They're called Hate Fish." Rando answered.

"Hate fish?" Yusuke and I questioned confused.

"And through another technique, I've created a Trainer Demon. They're controllable and very fierce. Watch!" Rando replied before throwing this small demon at Yusuke.

The small demon then grew larger and was almost at Yusuke, when Rando did something and made the demon go into the water. The fish went after the demon and I knew that it wasn't coming out alive.

"How can he?" Botan asked when Rando said something about using the Spirit Gun.

I couldn't say a word because I was just as confused.

"And that's something we can't let happen." I said after Genkai made the statement about Rando possibly taking her power further.

"Yusuke!" Botan and I yelled as Rando shot at the tree branch, holding my brother, and making him head straight toward the water, where the fish were waiting eagerly.

"You fool! At least pull him from the water!" Botan screeched at Genkai.

"If she doesn't then I will." I growled.

Kuwabara's soul then left his body and went straight to my brother. I have an idea on what's happening now, and I hope Kuwabara gives him some great advice because I am not burying my twin again. Suddenly, a bright light shot out of the water and I knew right then that it was my brother.

"All he needed was a good insult." Kuwabara mumbled from behind us.

"Thank you, Kuwabara." I told him.

Yusuke then shot his Spirit Gun and so did Rando and all of us were shocked when they pushed against each other. Yusuke's then pushed through and knocked Rando into the water.

"Nice shot!" Botan and I yelled.

"Do you still think I'm a fool for not taking him out of this fight?" Genkai questioned.

Nobody answered her because we were all focused on what was going to happen next. Rando then reappeared, pissed off, and went after my brother. Rando started chanting and I knew that this wasn't going to be good, but none of us were prepared for Rando to be the one shrunk. Genkai then explained that if the victim didn't hear the chant, then the master suffered the effect.

"Why is everything so quiet?" Yusuke asked as he sat up.

He then dug through his ear and said, "Swamp algae in my ears. Gross."

"Swamp algae?" Rando asked angrily.

Yusuke then stood up and used his elbow to win the tournament. I love my brother to death and I'm glad that this is over. Genkai healed Kuwabara and I couldn't help but laugh as Genkai told Yusuke that he wasn't going to whatever he was looking forward to going to.

"This is going to be a long six months." Genkai sighed.

"Are you going to stick around?" Yasmine asked me.

"I don't see why not. I need some training too and I figure that we can work together and both of us can be just like your grandmother." I replied.

Yasmine smiled and I swear Genkai did as well. This is going to be a long six months indeed, but at least I won't be alone.


	14. The Beasts of Maze Castle

Six months went by pretty quickly, but damn were they painful. Genkai kicked our asses multiple times, but it did make us stronger. I returned home with Yusuke and boy was it funny listening to Kuwabara talk about beating Yusuke up.

"Like I wasn't there." I said as I leaned on the tree behind both boys.

"Yeah, yeah, sis. Both of us learned some cool stuff." Yusuke laughed.

"Ohhh! Now that's what I wanna see." Kuwabara said.

"See what?" Kayko asked as she walked up.

All of us froze but I was wondering what the boys were going to say.

"Kuwabara said that he wanted to see a movie. Right Kuwabara?" Yusuke replied.

"Yeah, yeah. A movie. I love 'em." Kuwabara replied.

"I know a great foreign art film." Kayko spoke with excitement.

"You do. Great." Yusuke said before both boys dropped their heads.

"You guys are idiots." I said as we followed after Kayko.

Kuwabara and Yusuke fought about who knows what before Yusuke said that he and Kuwabara needed something. I naturally went after them because I wasn't stupid.

"We're being followed." I said after Yusuke told Kuwabara that he wasn't buying anything at the store.

"Did these guys really bring knives to a street fight?" I growled.

One of the guys started saying, "Must kill, must kill, must... kill!" before attacking us.

We fought off the thugs but then they stood right back up. Yusuke got ready to use one of his new attacks and I was happy to see it.

"Shotgun!" Yusuke yelled as he released a ton of hits on the thugs.

We then started chasing this demon but someone got to it first. I wasn't surprised to see Botan with a bat. She then told Yusuke that he was fixing to go on another mission and he flipped out.

"Why don't you call back in two years!?" Yusuke growled before trying to walk off.

"Then I guess you don't mind everyone in this city being turned into a zombie?!" Botan questioned.

"Does that question have a point?" Yusuke inquired.

I slapped my forehead because I can't believe that he just asked a dumb ass question like that.

"Koenma was given a message yesterday. It was sent by an agent, much like the one we just walloped." Botan said before telling us what she was told.

"I don't see what the fuss is about. If Koenma's in charge then why can't he turn down their request? And who are these stupid Saint Beasts?" Yusuke inquired.

"They are four of the most notorious criminals in all of Spirit World. The title Saint was given to them by their followers. Years ago they were chased by a coalition of pursuers, and evaded capture by locking themselves into a booby-trapped fortress. Since then a whole city has formed at its base, filled with vile crooks who view these beasts like gods. The City of Ghosts and Apparitions." Botan explained.

I couldn't help the shudder that went through my body. And Koenma wants my brother to face these beasts? Not without help he's not. I'm putting my foot down on that one.

"Hey, aren't you gonna finish your story?" Yusuke asked as we followed Botan to the thugs Yusuke knocked out.

"Why don't you take a look at these boys you knocked out." Botan instructed us.

Yusuke, Kuwabara, and I looked at the boys and saw a bug crawl out of one of them.

"Geeze! Tell me I didn't just see a bug crawl from his throat!" Yusuke and I exclaimed.

"They're called Makai Insects, a parasite from the darker parts of Spirit World. They bury themselves under the skin and then nurture a person's primal desire." Botan started.

I took notice that Kuwabara was trying not to get sick and I can't blame him this time.

"Minds occupied by this parasite develop a need for destruction, physical power, and murder... It will be a disaster." Botan finished.

"Well, can't we tell people! I mean, there's gotta be a cure." Yusuke stated.

Really Yusuke? Are you being serious right now?

"There is... But ordinary people can't see the insects. The inflicted will be seen as merely psychotic, and I'm afraid a cure will not be first on the human's mind." Botan replied.

"Then what the hell are we supposed to do?!" Yusuke exclaimed.

"The only way to rescue this city is to kill the Makai insects, and the only way to do that is by destroying the whistle, which the enemy possess." Botan said.

"A whistle?" I asked confused.

"Without the whistle's sustaining frequency, the Makai can't live outside of Spirit World." Botan answered.

"So, how long do we have before these beasts leave their castle and come to Earth themselves?" Yusuke questioned.

Why the hell would he ask that?

"At this point they can't. For years we had them trapped inside the city with a barrier wall. Now, with this threat of insect invasion, they hope to force us to open the barrier." Botan replied.

"I see. So they give you the whistle if you open up the wall." Yusuke stated.

"Instead, we'll make a small breach in the wall to let you in. Eventually they'll find this hole themselves." Botan said.

"And what if I'm not able to beat them?" Yusuke asked.

"I don't think I have to tell you what would happen if all the demons from that city were unleashed on Earth." Botan replied.

Yusuke took a few moments before he said anything. I've got his back no matter what he chooses to do.

"I have to be honest, Botan. This takes the record for confusing." Yusuke finally spoke.

"Yes, just try to remember the basics. You're good and that entire city is bad. Destroy the whistle and defeat the beasts, and the case will be closed." Botan said.

"Okay, I just can't believe Koenma expects me to take on a whole freaking city of demons alone. Don't they send teams out for this kind of thing!" Yusuke exclaimed.

"What about me, Urameshi?" Kuwabara questioned.

"Oh Kuwabara! There's no such things as demons! Yusuke and I were just joking!" Botan exclaimed while trying to backtrack.

"Look I'm not dumb. Or blind. We all know I can see supernatural stuff a whole lot better than Yusuke. And I'm not gonna sit around my house while Yusuke doesn't see things and lets big monsters and insects take over my city! 'Cause I'm Kuwabara and in case you guys forgot. I've got a sword!" Kuwabara shouted.

I admire his passion and I'm glad that my brother has a "friend" like him.

"Well Yusuke, I guess there's no point arguing with the eager." Botan said.

"You do realize that I'm coming with, right?" I asked.

"Not you too, sis." Yusuke freaked.

"Why the hell not? You weren't the only one training remember? I can handle my own." I growled.

Yusuke knew that he wasn't going to win, so he backed down. Botan was shocked but I told her that Yusuke and I were a package and you couldn't break us apart no matter what. Botan then led us to this abandoned warehouse and started banging on the floor until a tile popped up.

"You know you don't have to do this if you don't want to. No one will hold it against you." Botan told me and Kuwabara.

Yusuke then tried to leave but Botan tripped him.

"Not you! The Spirit Detective doesn't have a choice in this. Kuwabara and Sky do." Botan told Yusuke.

Kuwabara then jumped and all of us were shocked. Botan handed Yusuke a communication mirror and then we realized that we left Kayko at the movie theater. Yusuke told Botan to go take care of Kayko and we would handle the beasts. Yusuke and I then jumped but I could still hear Botan whining about not want to take care of Kayko.

"Damn." Yusuke and I growled as we landed hard on the ground.

Before we could take a step, these freaks started coming up from the ground. They surrounded the three of us and we got ready to attack. The freaks started attacking us and I thought we were doing good until there were too many of them and they had us separated and surrounded. All of a sudden, lightening struck and two orbs came through to us. The light from the orbs were so bright that it scared off the freaks.

"What the hell was that?" I asked as I joined the two boys.

"It seems like you could use some help." a voice spoke from a tree branch.

"I recognize that voice." I mumbled as we looked up at the tree branch.

"If those nothings were a problem for you then we're going to have a serious problem." another voice spoke before both figures jumped down.

"I definitely know that voice." I mumbled again before the two figures landed in front of us.

"Well, well, well! The thieves!" Yusuke said.

"Hello." Kurama spoke.

"Well, what are you doing here?" Yusuke asked.

I'm too stunned right now to even speak. I'm so glad that they're here right now that it's not even funny. Thank you, Koenma!

"Even that fool Koenma knew it would take more than human power to kill the Saint Beasts." Hiei started.

"By aiding in this mission, Koenma has assured us we can clean our slates in Spirit World." Kurama finished.

"I guess Koenma didn't want to hear you bitch anymore." I laughed.

Yusuke chuckled but he knew that I was right.

"Hey Kuwabara, let me introduce you to these guys. That's Hiei, and his name's Kurama." Yusuke said.

"A pleasure." Kurama spoke.

"Well, I don't have a clue what's going on, but it sure is nice to have a helping hand!" Kuwabara said.

"Helping is not the right word. Koenma may regard us as equals but I do not. Once inside the castle, I suggest you let us do the work. As far as I'm concerned, we're baby sitting." Hiei growled.

Kurama chuckled and I couldn't help but giggle. I'm glad Hiei is on our side but I know that he wants to beat my brother, so I have no clue what he's cable of doing. Kuwabara didn't seem to take the hint and wanted to fight Hiei. I moved to stand behind Kurama because I didn't want to be in the way when Hiei shut Kuwabara up. Kuwabara went to swing on Hiei, but he moved closer to my brother. A fair fight between Hiei and my brother would be a good fight and maybe I'll get to see it once we're out of here.

"Is this the perfect team or what?" Yusuke asked.

"It's dysfunctional but we can feed off each other and we just might make it out in one piece." I replied.

We started making our journey to the front gate and I swear I think we're being watched. I guess the Saint Beasts already know we're here, so this should be fun.

We made it to the front gate, but I knew that it was too easy to get there. We then started walking inside before we got stopped by this big eye demon. It said something about being tried by the Gate of Betrayal and I didn't like the sound of that.

"Urameshi." Kuwabara spoke when the ground started to shake.

"I know I hear it." I growled before Yusuke could say a word.

"Why did you have to ask?" Kuwabara asked my brother while completely ignoring me.

"The ceiling." Kurama gasped before the ceiling fell on all five of us.

The demon started taunting us and I knew that we had to do something fast or all of us would be crushed. Kuwabara then made a wrong move and more weight was put on us. Hiei said something and naturally Kuwabara fought back.

"Well, I'm not dying for you worthless humans." Hiei growled.

"Don't even consider it Hiei." Kurama said.

"You leave us and I promise that I will haunt your ass til your dying day." I growled at Hiei.

I don't know how we're going to get out of this, but one thing is for sure, I'm not dying here.


End file.
